


Талисман

by Fran



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: Сердца фигуристов хрупкие, как стекло (c)





	Талисман

**Author's Note:**

> автор рисунка - ~Nae

В ожидании неизбежного разговора Юри сидел на своей кровати перед окном. Слушал, как шумит вода в ванной комнате, машинально проматывал ленту новостей. Взгляд задержался на одной из фотографий, Юри поправил очки. Включил прикроватную лампу.

Случайный кадр, пойманный сразу после проката: собственное лицо обладателя настоящего сокровища, его окольцованная рука — на спине Виктора. Широкие плечи в его искренних объятиях выглядели по-девичьи хрупкими. Юри залюбовался льняным блеском волос, оттененных чернотой костюма. Под фотографией был набран жирным шрифтом заголовок статьи: НА ПУТИ К МИРОВЫМ РЕКОРДАМ: МАГИЯ ТАЛИСМАНА ТВОРИТ ЧУДЕСА

Шум воды стих, откатилась дверца душевой кабины. Юри поднял голову.

Сдернув очки, облокотился на колено, прижался лбом к запястью. Отражение в темном окне осталось под зажмуренным веками: залитая светом ванная комната за его спиной, бело-розовый тонкий силуэт.

И кому, скажите на милость, взбрело в голову отгораживать ванную стеклом? Это номер в европейском отеле, в конце концов, а не онсен. В первый момент Юри так изумился, что не обратил внимания на кровати, узкое пространство между которыми было столь же вопиюще символическим, как эта злополучная прозрачная стенка. И день ото дня становилось все символичнее. У Юри были на этот счет подозрения, озвучивать которые он не решался. Сдвигать кровати могла и горничная.

— Я всё! — провозгласил Виктор. Окутанный цветочным ароматом, уселся перед ним на подоконник и закинул ногу на ногу, качнул ступней в белом носке. Полы гостиничного халата разошлись, выставляя напоказ точеные голени, разукрашенные синяками.

Вот кого причуды дизайнеров ничуть не беспокоили. Чистюля, аккуратист, он неэкономно расходовал воду и подолгу наводил на себя лоск, напевая в фен перед зеркалом, пока Юри с погасшим телефоном в руке сидел возле пустого панорамного окна. Виктору нравилось спать с раздвинутыми шторами, в Хасецу его будили крики чаек и солнце, и здесь он точно так же просыпался на рассвете — прекрасно отдохнувший, как всегда жизнерадостный и готовый на любые подвиги. Юри, полночи промаявшись без сна на самом краю своей постели, к подвигам был не готов и до полудня оставался мрачнее барселонского декабрьского неба, со дня заезда затянутого пеленой, за которой и солнца-то было не увидать.

Виктор распустил наверченный из полотенца тюрбан, склонил голову к плечу, высвобождая спутанные пряди. Заболеет, подумал Юри, хотя за все девять месяцев, что они работали вместе, Виктор не болел ни разу.

Девять месяцев. Немалый срок. Достаточный, чтобы выносить и родить ребенка.

Или завершить удачный проект.

— Что новенького? — спросил Виктор, бережно промокая волосы полотенцем.

Юри высветил экран телефона.

— Челестино засел в баре с Яковом. — Он надел очки. — Правильнее будет сказать, залег. Пхичит ведет прямой репортаж с места событий.

Виктор закатился своим заливистым смехом.

— Не советую к ним приближаться, — предостерег он весело, — русские могут споить даже язвенника. Или трезвенника, — он подмигнул с заговорщицким видом.

Юри слабо улыбался.

— Итак! — Виктор повесил полотенце на шею. — О чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?

Юри стиснул телефон на колене.

— Завтра финал. Все закончится… — Он нахмурил брови. Плохое начало. — Я хочу сказать: закончится для меня. Поэтому позволь мне поблагодарить тебя сегодня.

Виктор его не прерывал.

— Большое спасибо за твой вдохновенный труд, — воодушевившись, склонил Юри голову. — Работать с тобой было для меня большим удовольствием. Я всегда буду вспоминать это время с благодарностью и теплом.

Виктор по-прежнему хранил молчание.

Юри помедлил, выпрямился. Сунул телефон в карман брюк.

Набрался решимости взглянуть в лицо. Виктор сидел перед ним со своей балетной осанкой, зажав концы полотенца в кулаках. Упавшие волосы скрывали взгляд, обычно ясный и прямой.

Почуяв неладное, Юри убрал влажную прядь в сторону — и обмер с протянутой рукой, пронзенный этим взглядом в упор.

Виктор неслышно перевел дыхание. Светлые ресницы затрепетали, и Юри — все еще в полнейшем ступоре — был вынужден наблюдать, как слезы скатываются к задрожавшим губам.

— Ты же никогда не плачешь, — не поверил он своим глазам.

Однако Виктор плакал: бледный и бессловесный, он не морщился и не всхлипывал, но его слезы текли не переставая.

Юри заправил прядь за ухо. Осторожно взял его лицо в ладони. Большими пальцами, очень бережно, вытер горячие щеки. Кожа успела покраснеть, нежная и капризная, с редкими вкраплениями веснушек — прощальным приветом из летнего Хасецу. _Коно-пушки_ , — как в сердцах приговаривал Виктор, пытаясь избавиться от милого изъяна, с которым не справлялись бесчисленные аптечные снадобья. Даже в эту минуту, — заливаясь слезами, как недавним искренним смехом, — он был так совершенен, что разрывалось сердце.

— Ты не можешь так поступить, — выговорил он.

— Как? — растерялся Юри. — Что я сделал?

— А что… теперь будет со мной? — продолжал Виктор невпопад.

— Ты поедешь домой, — торопливо улыбнулся ему Юри и осекся, убрал руки от его лица. — Ничего не понимаю, — забормотал он, глядя в огромные глаза, полные неподдельного горя. — Ты же скучаешь по родине, я знаю. Ты же сам…

— Что? — Виктор содрогнулся в новом беззвучном вздохе. — Что я — «сам»?

Он подвигал пальцами, изображая кавычки.

Всё, ответил Юри безучастно. Свалился на голову, как снег в апреле. Влез в душу без спроса. Перевернул мою жизнь.

— Ты обещал, что мы дойдем до финала Гран-при, — напомнил он, чувствуя себя преглупо — и в чем-то ужасно, непростительно виноватым. — Намеревался довести до совершенства обе мои программы. Ты сдержал свое обещание. Большое спасибо за твой вдохновенный труд…

Юри сообразил, что зашел на второй круг своей отрепетированной речи, а его вовсе не слушают.

— Это ты, — выдохнул обвинение Виктор в его растерянное лицо. — Ты меня в-выбрал… Просил меня стать… твоим… А сам...

Он заикался и вздрагивал в приступе икоты. Юри не разбирал и половины слов.

— Я был счастлив работать с тобой, — поклонился он, обескураженный и вконец сбитый с толку.

Виктор закрыл лицо руками.

Юри услышал глухие, сдавленные звуки. Свел брови к переносице, глядя на него с беспомощным состраданием. Успокаивать детей он не умел. Равно как и воспитывать, — не без оснований отказываясь переквалифицироваться в тренеры. За одним исключением. Одним-единственным.

— Я думал, что нужен тебе, — всхлипывая, бубнил Виктор сквозь ладони, — не только до финала… Буду нужен еще… долго…

Так, выдохнул Юри. Ладно.

Подался вперед, сцепил пальцы между колен.

— Знаешь мое новое прозвище?

Виктор опустил руки, шмыгнул распухшим носом.

— Его все знают.

— Знаешь почему?

Виктор ответил взглядом исподлобья. Разозлился? Ну, еще бы. Это хорошо.

— Поначалу мне даже нравилось, — сознался Юри. — Куда лучше «Самурая».

Виктор негодующе фыркнул. Стянул полотенце с плеча, принялся вытирать лицо.

— Разве ты предпочел бы остаться вечным заложником одного образа?

Виктор опустил полотенце на колени.

— Твоего.

Юри помолчал.

— Это честь для меня.

Зареванное лицо просветлело. Юри сцепил пальцы крепче.

— Если бы этой весной я не решился тебя тренировать, я бы не нашел себя, — признался он. — Ты вернул мне вдохновение. Думаю… теперь я смогу работать дальше, — солгал он мужественно. — Но я не намерен оставаться символом твоей удачи.

Виктор, ловивший каждое его слово, застыл с приоткрытым ртом.

— Я — не чей-то талисман, Виктор, — смягчил Юри тон. — Равно как и ты — не баловень судьбы, которому все дается слишком легко. Ты спортсмен, который самоотверженно предан делу своей жизни. Настоящий трудолюб...

— Лучший в мире чемпион, — глухо процитировал Виктор себя-дошкольника. Юри с облегчением улыбнулся. Тот постер с «Самураем», что он подписал когда-то под старательную диктовку с русским акцентом, Виктор хранил до сих пор.

— Верно. Ты уже лучше всех. И будешь лучшим еще долгое, долгое время...

(Всегда)

— Тебе нужен профессионал, а не дилетант, — без жалости к себе озвучил Юри простую истину. — Если понадобится мое мнение, обращайся в любое время. Я буду помогать тебе с удовольствием — до тех самых пор, пока ты не начнешь создавать новые образы сам. А ты начнешь непременно — и когда-нибудь станешь замечательным хореографом.

Виктор поник головой, прячась за волосами. Юри видел только губы, сжатые в жесткую линию.

Он поборол желание коснуться светлой макушки.

— Яков Фельцман — прекрасный тренер, — сказал он искренне. — Ты знаешь это, как никто другой. Он может по праву гордиться твоими победами, которыми ты в первую очередь обязан ему. С ним ты доведешь до совершенства любую программу. Главное, чтобы ты чувствовал ее и любил…

Виктор отбросил волосы с побледневшего лица. Его огромные глаза темнели, как лед по весне.

— Я люблю твои программы, сколько себя помню. Знаю все и чувствую каждую. Я хочу быть... Стану лучшим с тобой. Больше — ни с кем.

Юри подавленно промолчал, разглядывая свои руки. Что за детский шантаж, нелепые капризы…

— Ты будешь мной гордиться. Я тебя ни за что не подведу. Никогда. Потому что… Это ты, — тихо сказал Виктор. — Во всем мире нет никого лучше тебя.

Юри хрустнул пальцами. Только этого не хватало… Он так и сидел с опущенной головой, не в силах смотреть в устремленные на него глаза.

Виктор ждал его решения, выкручивая на коленях полотенце. Юри зацепился взглядом за острые костяшки. На безымянном пальце настырно блестело кольцо. 

Он машинально коснулся собственной парной копии — с такой же гравировкой изнутри. Размер был подобран идеально, но кольцо стесняло, как плохо раскатанный ботинок. Привыкну, — пообещал он себе опрометчиво и носил «талисман» не снимая, — из чистого упрямства и вежливости, а не из суеверия.

— Разумеется, ты не подведешь меня, Виктор.

Юри поднялся, так и не посмотрев на него. Встал перед окном, заложил руки за спину.

— Завтра очень важный день. Для нас обоих. Пожалуйста, приведи себя в порядок и ложись спать.

Виктор сорвался с места, как отпущенная пружина, пронесся в ванную комнату.

Он вечно носился стремглав — еще по-юношески порывистый, но с уже приобретенной чарующей грацией, словно и вне катка продолжал скользить по льду. Не любил ждать и сам всюду поспевал вовремя, пританцовывал под музыку в своих наушниках, не в силах стоять спокойно. Мечтатель и фантазер каких поискать, то витающий в облаках и чересчур легкомысленный, то неожиданно острый на язык и безжалостный к чужой слабости, но всегда заразительно живой, непосредственный как ребенок. Он и был ребенком. Таким и останется. Даже когда ему стукнет двадцать восемь.

Юри подобрал полотенце, бросил на подоконник. Ослабил узел галстука и стащил через голову, стал расстегивать воротник сорочки. Пальцы не слушались. Справившись с пуговицами, он помассировал ладонью горло.

Закрыл воспаленные глаза. Он слушал город, который, как он успел убедиться, никогда не спит, и ему чудился далекий гул океана. Если бы только это было возможно: вернуться в родной дом — прежний, нетронутый тем, кто в одночасье все разрушил. Отравил само воспоминание о месте, где Юри Кацуки любили и ждали всегда — победителем ли, побежденным… Но все рано или поздно заканчивается, и плохое, и хорошее.

«Я слишком стар для этого дерьма», — пришли на ум чужие слова — как нельзя кстати. Обычно Юри не вникал в разглагольствования своего ученика с его непобедимым акцентом. Зато на льду понимал его вовсе без слов.

— Только этого не хватало, — повторил Юри тихим тоскливым голосом. Он до сих пор чувствовал на себе потемневший, отчаянный взгляд.

Но именно этого и не хватало. Только этого.

— Виктор, — прошептал он.

В спину давила тишина. Он обернулся, поправил очки.

Совершенно несуразным театральным жестом схватился за сердце.

 _Пиздец_ , — прострелило его емким русским словом.

— Господи, — вырвалось вслух.

Он ринулся вперед, едва не зашиб голень об угол кровати. Придержав стенку на повороте, влетел в ванную.

Виктор дико глянул назад, шарахнулся от зеркала.

Концы волос мотнулись над правым плечом — обстриженные вкривь и вкось, как попало. На шее алела царапина. Рывком его развернув, Юри беззвучно простонал ругательство.

Безумец успел изуродовать себя наполовину. Левое плечо скрывали остатки былой роскоши: светлая копна ниспадала до самой талии, перетянутой поясом. К правому рукаву, к отворотам халата пристали откромсанные пряди, почти сливаясь цветом с белой махровой тканью. Неровными обрезками, точно снежными хлопьями, было усеяно все вокруг — умывальник, плитки пола...

— Ками-сама, — повторил Юри с чувством, глядя под ноги.

Первый шок уступал место кошмарному осознанию: завтрашней произвольной — конец. Всему — конец. Живое воплощение Инь и Ян, истинно японская магия, что там пишут о его подопечном на всех языках? Виктор разрушил любимый миллионами образ в одно мгновение. Юри закрыл глаза и вместо колдуна на льду увидел обычного гайдзина.

Слава богам, подумал он малодушно, короткая программа позади. И с мощью злой ведьмы в мужском теле, и с воздушной магией фей теперь тоже придется распрощаться. На одном его костюме прежний образ не вывезти. Впрочем, это уже не его забота…

Он услышал металлический щелчок, вслепую перехватил запястье.

Виктор запальчиво дышал в лицо — глаза в глаза, почти перегнавший его в росте. Мрачный вызов в прямом взгляде, в пойманной руке — ножницы, маленькие, изогнутые. По всей видимости, маникюрные. Распотрошенный дорожный несессер лежал здесь же на полке — рядом с щетками-расческами, бальзамами и масками для волос, мягкими круглыми резинками, которые вечно терялись. Юри всегда держал при себе запасную пару. Господи... Боже, ну что за дурак. Что ты наделал…

— Зачем? — только и выговорил Юри.

Гордое молчание в ответ.

Не хочет быть мной, догадался он. Больше никаких самураев. Никакой Японии.

И его костюмы, предел детских мечтаний, теперь не нужны. А сколько было радости…

Виктор заморгал, содрогнулся в своем безмолвном вздохе.

Юри притянул его за руку, Виктор уронил голову на плечо, всхлипнул в шею. Не победитель — подранок. Юри выпустил из пальцев обмякшее запястье. Коснулся коротких прядей.

Нежное, невесомое ощущение… беззащитности, — нашлось верное слово, и сердце отозвалось щемящей болью.

Юри медлил, пойманный этой беззащитностью, скованный непозволительной близостью по рукам и ногам — и бесконечно свободный. Отпустивший себя в первый раз. И в последний, — вспыхнула мысль, тут же погасла.

Он снял очки, опустил за спину на полку. Неуклюже накрыл светлую макушку ладонью. Успокаивать он не умел, но сейчас им двигало совершенное иное желание, эгоистичное и бесстыдное. Он провел по длинным, слегка влажным волосам, запоминая их шелковистую мягкость. Просунул пальцы под напитанные водой, тяжелые пряди: вверх по шее, тонкой, уязвимой, под затылком покрытой еле ощутимым пушком. Обратно — к хрупкому верхнему позвонку. Юри повел рукой дальше, ниже, спуская ворот халата.

Виктор сбивчиво что-то шептал: губами к щеке, торопливо переводил дыхание, льнул к нему, как дикий вьюнок. Гибкий, жаркий, неумелый; Юри едва ли счел бы умелым себя, но потерять голову в его возрасте уже было сложно.

(Или нет)

Спина под его ладонью оголялась так соблазнительно покорно. Послушная, как всегда, его самым жестким требованиям, — любым, на катке или у балетного станка, в спортзале, на столе массажиста... Юри знал каждую мышцу в вверенном ему теле, знал, на какие чудеса способен его ученик, но никогда не трогал его — так. Не прикасался даже в мечтах.

Свободной рукой легко взял его за горло, и Виктор наконец смолк, острый кадык прокатился под ладонью.

Такая нежная, теплая кожа. Мускулы на груди напряжены до предела. Юри с закрытыми глазами вбирал кончиками пальцев испуганный перестук его сердца. Или это стучит его собственное?.. Близкое дыхание сквозь аромат мыла: зовущее, свежее. Лед на катке пахнет так же. Тонкие пряди липнут к подбородку, к соленым губам, мешают… Нет. Не мешают.

Юри задрожал от удовольствия, крепче жмуря глаза, раздвинул губами эти податливые соленые губы, с мягкой силой вминаясь языком. Еще немного, — подумал слабо, задавил непроизвольный стон. Еще…

Ножницы цвенькнули о плитки пола.

Виктор сгреб в охапку, притиснул его к себе, отвечая с таким пылом, что колени подкосились в буквальном смысле. Юри оседал и гнулся под его напором; почти успел пожалеть, что все это творится с ним на самом деле; но только почти.

Виктор и правда ничего не умел. Беспокойный, горячий, он перехватывал воздух и снова набрасывался с жадностью, слишком глубоко просовывал язык и коротко постанывал, двигался всем телом увереннее, жестче. От возбуждения — острого, щемящего как недавняя боль, Юри не мог дышать. Ребро стеклянной полки врезалось в поясницу, ломало его пополам, но оторвать себя от этого неумелого рта сейчас представлялось тем самым подвигом, на который он не был способен.

Или все-таки был.

Он перевел дух, сжал пальцы на горле. Нащупал губами вспухшую на шее царапину; Виктор ахнул, откинул голову назад, не выпуская его из объятий, но тяжело слабея сам. Обхватив за талию, Юри разгибался с ним вместе и гладил царапину языком, с наслаждением слушая беспомощные вздохи.

Челестино, — вспомнил он наконец, когда смог выпрямиться и открыть глаза. Облегченно выдохнул рядом с пылающим маленьким ухом. Виктор поежился, вздрогнул.

Юри слегка отодвинулся, любуясь делом рук своих — и ничуть не сожалея о содеянном. Раскрытые губы, налившиеся спелым малиновым цветом; длинные, темные от влаги ресницы. Забавные веснушки — точно брызги солнца. Прическа не поддавалась описанию. Виктор таращился на него, взбудораженный, запыхавшийся. Смешной. Настоящее воплощение эмоционального потрясения. О таком помнят потом всю жизнь.

Юри понял, что улыбается, когда Виктор улыбнулся в ответ — сначала неуверенно, затем смелее. Слезы толком не успели высохнуть, а глаза, светлые и безгрешные, уже искрятся нахальным лукавством. Истинный сын лисицы.

Юри сообразил наконец убрать руки. На шее остался след.

Виктор хотел заговорить, но стушевался, что-то увидев в его изменившемся лице. Отступил на шаг, потянул халат на плечи.

Весь как на ладони, в открытом взгляде — и наивное торжество, и смущенный вопрос, и разбуженный голод вперемешку с недетской досадой. Адский коктейль.

Юри вынес перед собой сжатые кулаки, как будто держал катану; взметнулись за спиной воображаемые пряди волос, стянутых высоко на затылке. Не отводя сузившихся глаз, склонил голову в характерном жесте из своей коронной программы, спустя десять лет играючи и почти филигранно воспроизведенной его единственным учеником. Весьма талантливым, как выяснялось, не только на льду.

А ты сомневался? — пропел внутренний голос с интонациями Пхичита.

— _Чума_ , — оценил Виктор благоговейным шепотом.

— Я обязан своему тренеру многим. В том числе — моим самым известным обликом, — церемонно пояснил Юри, оставив без внимания непереводимый комплимент. Взял с полки очки, встряхнул носовой платок. — Челестино способен творить чудеса. А нам требуется именно чудо.

Он надел очки, бегло зачесал волосы, открывая лоб.

— Это ведь не у Челестино стригут тебя сейчас? — невинным тоном уточнил Виктор. И впрямь раздосадован.

— Челестино Чалдини — не владелец салона красоты, а художник с безупречным чувством стиля, — ответил Юри, выискивая номер в списке избранных контактов. — В его команде — настоящие феи.

— А по его Хомячку не скажешь, — подивился Виктор безмятежно.

Челестино как всегда был готов на все: прийти на помощь, подставить плечо и провозгласить тост за будущие и прошлые победы. Уход Юри ничего не изменил в их отношении друг к другу, а его эпатажное тренерство повергло бывшего наставника в азартный восторг. «Спасибо», «а это мы еще поглядим», «нет уж лучше вы к нам», — провозглашать сегодня тосты, судя по громогласным ответам, ценителю русской водки посчастливилось не раз и не два. Зато команда фей была обещана в полном составе.

— Приведи себя в порядок, — повторил Юри, убирая телефон, — надень свою бейсболку и что-нибудь... с высоким воротом. Ту красную мастерку с капюшоном. Не трогай волосы, — предупредил он напоследок.

— Как не трогать?..

— Совсем.

В чем Юри не сомневался, так это в том, что на этот раз его не ослушаются.

В комнате он снял с себя испорченный пиджак, достал свежую сорочку. Распаковал темно-синий костюм из местного чумового бутика, куда его затащили за руку на рождественскую распродажу. Чем был плох старый костюм, Юри так и не понял. Он переоделся и повязал галстук в тон, купленный по настоянию Виктора. Посмотрел на часы.

В ванной до сих пор шумела вода. Он прилег на постель. Размял под очками переносицу. То ли оправа была подобрана неудачно, то ли его доконал джетлаг, но веки горели, словно в глаза насыпали песка.

Губы тоже горели, но Юри умел игнорировать неразрешимые проблемы. С недавних пор он приучил себя жить одной-единственной целью и двигался вперед, не обращая внимания на досужие домыслы. Страшился финала, но приближал его всеми силами, душевными и физическими. Они делали все что могли, а вдвоем они могли свернуть горы. Решающее выступление было отработано, выверено: от начальной позы повеления «небесами, землей и людьми» и записанного вдоха Виктора, — до его победно раскрытых рук и вбитого лезвия в лед на последнем ударе тайко. И вот все рухнуло.

Игнорировать эту проблему не получалось. Я все испортил, подумал Юри со знакомой обреченной тоской и застарелой ненавистью к себе. Довел того, кто доверился ему, до срыва, потому что ввязался не в свое дело. Одна радость — вернул себе вдохновение, которое, казалось, потерял навсегда. Сейчас он бы отдал все, что имел, все титулы и медали, лишь бы время обернулось вспять и этого чудовищного, эгоистичного с его стороны разговора никогда не было.

Только и оставалось, что верить в чудеса да надеяться на команду тайских фей-спасительниц. Вера, надежда; что еще у него есть?..

— Я готов, — нервно сказал Виктор, потряс его за плечо. — Юри! Подъем.

Бестактность и фамильярство, по привычке вздохнул Юри. Позволил поднять себя с постели за руку.

Челестино занимал номер на одном с ними этаже, что было кстати, и почти протрезвел, когда оценил масштабы катастрофы. Виновника и жертву катастрофы увели в ванную, и Юри остался не у дел. Чужой двухместный номер — такой же, как их собственный — был погружен в уютный полумрак. Как выяснилось, благодаря жалюзи: плотная штора опускалась автоматически и закрывала ванную наглухо.

Добрых полминуты Юри стоял с задранной головой, изучая простую разгадку и задаваясь логичными вопросами.

Все-таки не горничная, понял он. Весьма удрученный, присел на кровать к Пхичиту. Лучший друг досматривал десятый сон, по обыкновению сунув голову под подушку и разбросав руки-ноги морской звездой. Он и был самой настоящей звездой — уже не только Азии.

Но золота тебе и в этот раз не видать, подумал Юри с рассеянной улыбкой, поправил на нем одеяло. Расстегнул пуговицу пиджака, прислушиваясь к эмоциональной речи повелителя фей.

— Юри, — промычал Пхичит. — Сабай ди руа?

— Сабай ди крап, — покаянно зашептал Юри. — Разбудил? Прости.

— Так и запишем: разведка боем с целью дезориентации противника проведена успешно…

Пхичит замолчал. Высунул из-под подушки вихрастую голову.

— Чао-Чао привел зазнобу?

Юри кашлянул в кулак.

— Он с Виктором. Я привел его к твоим феям-крестным для… небольшой консультации.

— А ты чего такой красивый? — разглядел Пхичит.

— Гм. Разве?..

Пхичит улегся на спину, подбил подушку повыше.

— Валяй, сын мой. Я весь внимание.

Юри в деланном замешательстве почесывал бровь. Глянул из-под пальцев. Лицо Пхичита осветилось белозубой улыбкой Чеширского Кота.

— Ты влюбился, — подсказал он.

Юри набрал воздуха для протеста и выдохнул впустую. Безотчетным жестом огладил правую голень. В непогоду старые травмы напоминали о себе как-то особенно противно.

— Не кажется ли тебе, Юри, — таинственно понизил голос лучший друг, — что английский язык идеален для выражения того волшебного состояния, в котором ты сейчас пребываешь?

Не слишком ли много волшебства для одного вечера, задался Юри очередным вопросом.

— Что мне делать? — спросил он вслух.

— У него вроде бы день рождения скоро? Подаришь себя, — предложил Пхичит и коварно заухмылялся.

— Балда, — не обиделся Юри. — Подвинься.

Сбросил пиджак и туфли, улегся рядом.

— Я не подарок, — сказал он грустно.

— Пятикратный чемпион мира, — загнул Пхичит палец, — олимпийский чемпион, — загнул второй, — трижды мировой рекордсмен, — он загнул сразу три.

— В короткой — уже побит.

— Одним словом — Самурай! — вскинул Пхичит кулак.

— Талисман, — так же мрачно уточнил Юри.

— Приносит бабло и счастье в личной жизни, — не моргнул глазом Пхичит, — кто откажется?

Тихонько фыркнув, Юри объяснил:

— Я старый.

Пхичит пришлепнул ладонью лоб. Юри скосил укоризненный взгляд.

— Я тоже старый, — повернул к нему веселое лицо верный друг. — Ты бросил меня на съеденье милым детям. Дети очень жестоки, знаешь ли.

— Тебе двадцать четыре. И ты до сих пор спишь в хомячьих пижамах.

— Ты до сих пор мне шоу торчишь, — мстительно напомнил Пхичит.

— Я не в форме.

— А кто тебя квады сигать заставляет? — округлил Пхичит честные глаза. — Разве что флип, ты его и с похмелья посадишь… Только попробуй научить этому своего вундер-Витю, — пригрозил он.

Юри рассмеялся. Пхичит, явно собой довольный, заложил руки за голову.

— Вы с ним похожи, знаешь? — понял Юри. — Немного.

Пхичит разглядывал потолок.

— Все мы немного похожи.

— Стукнутые об лед, — вспомнил Юри еще одно выражение. — Виктор обрезал волосы. Сам. Получилось… не очень.

Пхичит щелкнул выключателем над изголовьем. Юри сощурился, отважно встречая шокированный взгляд.

— Он же с ума сходил по твоим волосам... В смысле по своим... Что ты ему наговорил?

— Ничего. Поблагодарил за проделанную работу. Завтра все закончится, поэтому я...

Юри сгорбился на постели, запустил пальцы в волосы, в очередной раз пытаясь переварить ту чудовищную, непоправимую глупость, которую совершил.

— Поэтому ты решил уйти прежде, чем тебя об этом попросят?

Юри уронил локти на колени, посмотрел почти весело.

— Ты хорошо меня знаешь.

Пхичит помолчал.

— Все мы в курсе, что удивлять публику — твой конек. Но сейчас ты себя превзошел. Ты удивил даже меня. Скажи, в чем твоя проблема? — спросил он задушевно.

Юри не нашелся с ответом.

— Окей, на прошлом финале Гран-при ты попросил его об одном-единственном одолжении, но ведь он-то мечтает катать твои проги до пенсии! Вы прекрасная команда. Заметь, я серьезен, как никогда.

Юри сбился с мысли.

— Ты что-то путаешь, мой серьезный друг. Я ни о чем никого не просил. Год назад... Я понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Тем более — не собирался никого тренировать. — Он опустил голову, сжал-разжал кулаки. Руки слегка тряслись. — Виктор уже знает обе программы как свои пять пальцев. Да он сейчас катается лучше, чем я в его годы… Я ему не нужен. — Юри поправил очки. — Что?

Пхичит с невозмутимым видом восседал в позе лотоса, подпирая ладонью смуглую щеку. Круглые глаза так и брызгались весельем.

— Продолжай, пожалуйста, я очень внимательно тебя слушаю.

— Да собственно… Я все сказал.

— А вот врать ты совсем не умеешь.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — холодно сказал Юри.

— Охотно верю. К счастью, у тебя есть друг, который всегда протянет тебе руку помощи.

Пхичит в самом деле протянул руку — к своему телефону на тумбочке, поколдовал над ним, преподнёс со смиренным поклоном.

Юри не без опаски заглянул в раскрытые ладони.

Поправил очки, разглядывая фотографию — на которой он был...

 _В говно_ , — как сказал бы Виктор. Сам он на этой фотографии был трезв, хотя Юри не смог бы поручиться. По крайней мере, его ученик заверял, что не пробовал алкоголь и не собирается, потому что ему невкусно — то ли дело шоколадки, и это было единственное, что могло бы сейчас утешить. Но почему-то совсем не утешило.

— Не молчи, — взмолился Пхичит. Судя по голосу, он умирал от смеха.

Юри поправлял узел галстука, не в силах оторвать взгляд от собственного лица.

— У меня в зубах нож.

— Столовый, — уточнил Пхичит. — _Лезгинка_. Так называется твой замечательный танец.

— Это танец? — вежливо удивился Юри. Склонил голову к другому плечу.

Пхичит сел рядом, промотал еще с десяток кадров. Увеличил изображение.

Юри закрыл глаза.

— Эта папка могла бы обеспечить мне лайк-шок года, — горько посетовал Пхичит.

— Целая папка, — беззвучно сказал Юри. Голоса не было.

— Водички?

В бок заботливо потыкали холодной бутылкой.

Юри свинтил крышку, припал к горлышку, косясь на кошмарное свидетельство собственной глупости.

Пить он не умел. В последний раз, Юри помнил точно, он убедился в этом, когда «обмывал» олимпийское золото в Сочи, после чего два месяца не включал мобильный телефон, не давал интервью и год не выступал в ледовых шоу. Он вообще не любил лишний раз привлекать к себе внимание, умудряясь при этом оставаться самым завидным холостяком в мире фигурного катания, непобедимым Самураем, благодетелем города Хасецу и бог знает кем еще, если верить всему, что о нем пишут.

— Видео показывать?

Юри поперхнулся.

— Не надо, — просипел он, замотал головой.

С отчаянием смертника взялся листать фотографии сам. Пхичит откровенно наслаждался, наблюдая за тем, как он то и дело зависает над очередным кошмаром наяву.

— Почему я не видел этого... этих фотографий раньше?

— Вообще-то я отправлял тебе одно фото, самое удачное. Там, где вы танцуете танго.

Юри вернулся на два кадра.

— Оно?

Голова к голове оба склонились над телефоном. Синхронно вздохнули.

— О да, — согласился Пхичит. — Прогиб у него что надо.

— Я веду, — попытался реабилитировать себя Юри.

— В этом туре — да, — покладисто сказал Пхичит. — Так значит, ты ничего не получал.

— Кажется, сразу же удалил. Решил, очередная фотожаба.

— Как ты мог такое подумать, — оскорбился честный ловец хайпа. — Надо было сразу скинуть видео, как собирался… Его не видел даже Гуанхун, а ты знаешь, как я ценю мнение Гуанхуна.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Юри от всего сердца.

— Не за что. Мой шедевральный фильм мог бы и не увидеть свет. Ты отобрал у меня телефон посреди кульминационной сцены и собирался утопить его в своем ведёрке шампанского.

— Там разливали шампанское по ведрам? — не удивился Юри. Русские. Это все объясняло. «Коралловый зал» санатория в Адлере он опознал сразу же по нарядным люстрам. Прошлогодний финал Гран-при, очередное золото, очередной банкет, на которых он никогда не задерживался. И очень правильно делал.

— Ты — разливал, — добил его Пхичит. — Я поклялся не светить компромат, и все поклялись тоже. Тебе очень повезло с друзьями и коллегами.

Юри краснел как школьник, не отвлекаясь от созерцания кантилевера в собственном исполнении. Довольно неплохого, — если бы на исполнителе не была полностью расстегнута рубашка, и лоб не был украшен лихо повязанным галстуком. А презентованные синие розы не венчали белокурую голову Виктора, заботливо взявшего на себя подстраховку. В другой руке на отлете он держал телефон: обеспечивал себе лайк-шок года. Ах да, компромат поклялись не светить. Замечательные все-таки люди его окружают.

— Тебе здорово мешали брюки, — сказал Пхичит, не умевший долго молчать. — Но я отстоял их в неравном бою. Там был пилон, — заметил он веско.

Юри взглянул на него в священном ужасе. Пилон был на афтепати в Олимпийской деревне. Кажется, русские питали к полденсу слабость. По крайней мере жители Сочи и его окрестностей.

— Спасибо, друг. Ты не представляешь, как я тебе… Погоди, — напрягся Юри, — ты сказал — поклялись все?.. Кто-то еще снимал этот... компромат?

— Все, — повторил Пхичит. — Все мы, твои дружные коллеги, счастливые свидетели твоих брачных танцев.

— Моих... каких? — переспросил Юри упавшим голосом.

— Танцев коварного соблазнителя и циничного вербовщика. Яков Фельцман назвал тебя... Нет, это не переводится. Точно не хочешь посмотреть мой фильм?.. Это шедевр, кроме шуток. Всего шестнадцать минут, и каждая достойна Оскара. Я пересматриваю иногда перед сном, — признался Пхичит тоном неоцененного гения мирового кинематографа.

— Не хочу… А что там? — слабым голосом спросил Юри. — Без подробностей, в двух словах, если можно.

— Это были бы два очень неприличных слова. Чао-Чао запрещает мне такие употреблять. Он блюдет мой солнечный имидж. Но я могу показать!

Пхичит скользнул с кровати, припал на одно колено и простер к нему правую ладонь, прижимая левую к сердцу:

— Мой Виктор! Ах, мой Виктор! Для чего твой Яков здесь? Отринь его, отвергни это имя. Дай слово быть всегда со мной — и твой дебют повергнет судей в трепет!

Не успел Юри подобрать челюсть, как Пхичит вновь очутился рядом на постели.

— Позвать охрану, — задумался он нежным голосом, — иль еще послушать? — и мигом вернулся в прежнюю рыцарскую позу:

— Ведь только лишь твой тренер нам с тобою — враг. И можешь ты хоть с демоном кататься — ты все равно останешься собой. Что в Якове твоем? Не он — твои коньки, и волосы, и с телом он не сросся. Не будь с ним, Виктор! Под любым другим названьем роза так же сладко пахла б. И, тренируясь под моим началом, ты будешь совершенен и тогда. Отбрось свои сомненья — и взамен возьми меня всего ты.

Юри подпирал лоб ладонью, пряча глаза. Разошедшийся чтец-декламатор опять плюхнулся рядом, и пылкий диалог возобновился:

— Ловлю на слове! Лишь назови меня учеником ты, и, вдохновеньем снова осенен, моим навеки станешь Самураем! Я с детства жил лишь этою мечтою, и вместе мы зажжем на льду костер. Хоть впору прокричать ему «прощай», — дай, Якову скажу я _«до свиданья»_! О, легкокрылая любовь меня перенесет в Хасецу, дай только завершить мне с ним сезон, стать чемпионом мира среди юниоров, и тогда — тебе не перецеловать всех наших золотых медалей, которыми тебя я завалю...

— Хватит, — взмолился Юри. Неприличные слова боролись друг с другом за право быть определяющими в этот нелегкий момент. Их было гораздо больше двух — в основном благодаря русским видеоклипам на ютубе, с помощью которых Юри пытался учить язык.

— Тебе не понравилось? — разочаровался Пхичит, смахивая слезы. Юри видел это даже не глядя. — Экспромт, между прочим.

— Размер хромает.

Пхичит возмущенно пихнул его в плечо. Юри, не отнимая ладонь от горевшего лица, показал большой палец.

— Я рад, что оценен. Так ты все понял? Молю, ответь, дружище, не томи.

— Основная мысль ясна. Я — идиот.

— Так ты все понял, — обрадовался друг и предатель.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Нет, почему Виктор мне ничего… — начал было Юри, и сам себе ответил: — Он говорил. Сразу же по приезде в Хасецу. Он не собирался греться в лучах моей гребаной славы. И приехал не за блестящим взрослым дебютом… Не только за ним.

— А за своей мечтой, — вздохнул Пхичит. — Все мы немного… романтики. И что ты будешь делать теперь? — задал он сакраментальный вопрос.

Юри не выдержал, вскочил с постели. Сунул руки в карманы, нервно меряя шагами тесное пространство между ванной и кроватью и прислушиваясь к шуму за шторой. За журчанием воды и неразборчивыми голосами ему почудился тихий заливистый смех.

— Я уже все сделал, — огрызнулся Юри. — Я все испортил. Я абсолютный, непроходимый…

— Поменьше «якай», — оборвал Пхичит процесс самобичевания.

Юри притормозил. Качнул головой, улыбнулся.

— Ты прав.

— Поставь себя на его коньки, — посоветовал Пхичит философски. — Взгляни на себя его глазами. Узнаешь много интересного.

— Я пытался однажды, — Юри показал правую руку, демонстрируя кольцо, подаренное Виктором две недели назад на день рождения — и мгновенно определенное зорким Пхичитом в обручальные. Что было неудивительно, если учесть преподнесенный в ответ парный «талисман» и страсть Виктора к селфи. Пхичит был онлайн всегда, поэтому успел дезинформировать всех знакомых и полмира в придачу.

— А какая складывалась история, — опять закручинился он.

— Я хотел, чтобы у него осталось что-то мое, — сказал Юри. Снова зашагал по тесному номеру. — На удачу. Когда он вернется домой… Там, на ободке внутри — половина снежинки. Я увидел ее — и подумал: вот оно. — Он остановился. — Считаешь, с моей стороны это было такое... предложение?

— Я счастлив, что иногда мой друг не ошибается не только на катке.

Юри задумался, прокручивая на пальце кольцо заодно с событиями вечера, который все никак не заканчивался.

— Не грузись, — легко сказал Пхичит. — Мы — люди мира и льда. Чао-Чао ради меня оставил депрессивный Детройт и перебрался в солнечный Бангкок. Ты переедешь в бандитский Петербург, я навел справки через тамошних блогеров и знаю, что тебя ждет. Чайки, тлен, смерть как единственный выход, лед как последняя надежда. И кефир обезжиренный. Все как ты любишь.

— Я читал Достоевского, — рассеянно сказал Юри. — Понимаешь… Я не могу тренировать Виктора. Ради него же. Не могу и не буду. Ты в курсе, что про него говорят? Что он въехал в финал Гран-При на моих золотых коньках. И это самое безобидное, что о нем пишут…

— Кое-кто зря открыл для себя Интернет, — заворчал Пхичит. — Люди все время что-то говорят и пишут… Ты читал, что на самом деле я трансвестит? Или моя девушка. В крайнем случае — мой тренер.

Юри через силу рассмеялся. Пхичит ему подмигнул.

— Не бери в голову чужой мусор, друг, сперва разгреби свой. Можешь тренировать свое сокровище вдвоем с Фельцманом. Смертоносное трио: Виктор Никифоров, его тренер и его постановщик. — Он вскинул руки над головой, сладко потянулся. — Адовый сезон. Этот русский киллер еще задаст нам жару… Поставь ему «Леона».

— Да какой из него киллер? Он же… такой, — объяснил Юри дрогнувшим голосом.

— Такой, — передразнил Пхичит. — Ты взгляда его не видел. Когда он смотрит на тебя, а ты на него — нет.

— Мне кажется, я все время на него смотрю. С того момента, как увидел его версию «Самурая».

— Я так и понял, что ты накидаешься на том банкете. Когда Виктор катал свой гала-шок-контент, у тебя эта мысль прямо на лице была написана.

— Сказать по правде, моей первой реакцией было... Возмущение.

— Ты как всегда тактичен, Юри, — одобрил Пхичит.

— Он откатал тогда в обход Якова, можешь себе вообразить такое?..

Пхичит что-то отвечал, но Юри уже унесло мыслями в тот роковой день, когда на лед выпорхнула очередная звездочка из юниоров — возможно, однодневка на сезон, возможно, будущий конкурент. На последнее надежды, впрочем, не было. Юри мельком взглянул на монитор, разогреваясь перед собственным выходом, и не смог отвести взгляд до конца номера.

Юный подражатель в черном с легкостью вкручивался в воздух, полосовал лед заодно с его сердцем и закончил выступление, не сбавляя скорости и ничуть не запыхавшись. Программа была воспроизведена почти досконально — не считая убранного четверного флипа, зато дополнена каскадом из двух четверных тулупов, к которому сам Юри шел долгие годы. Лицо юниора показали крупным планом, Юри увидел его глаза; вздрогнул, пойманный вспышкой камеры в телефоне вездесущего друга. Пхичит разместил ценный снимок с полусотней хештегов и назвал «величайшим переломным моментом в истории мирового фигурного катания».

В ванной загудел фен.

Юри согнал с лица ухмылку, из-за которой уже ныли скулы. Присел на кровать.

— Я не говорил тебе… Никому не говорил, собственно. — Он тяжело облокотился на колени, уперся взглядом в непроницаемую штору. — Два года назад Виктор в прямом смысле вытащил себя этой программой из такого… Словом, вернул себя к жизни.

— Я догадывался, — негромко сказал Пхичит. — Все знают о его страшной потере.

Юри помолчал.

— Его поддерживали близкие, друзья… Яков, конечно же. Но, оставшись один слишком рано, без привычной ему поддержки семьи, Виктор мог... Избрать неверный путь. Совершить непоправимую ошибку. А он…

— Выбрал тебя, — закончил Пхичит. Обнял его одной рукой, взлохматил волосы на макушке. — Вы оба сделали правильный выбор, вот что я думаю.

— А я думаю... — Юри задрал очки на лоб, опустил голову, растирая веки кулаками, как ребенок. — Ты прав. Насчет, гм, состояния, в котором я пребываю.

Пхичит лег, потянул его за локоть. Юри улегся рядом.

Виктор, — подумал он, и к горлу как всегда подступила беспощадная нежность. Бывали дни, когда он ходил, переполненный этой нежностью, боялся расплескать, как нечаянную радость. Чаще — в основном по ночам — Юри задыхался под ее тяжестью, словно эта нежность его топила.

Гудение в ванной смолкло.

— Любовь обращает сердце в хрусталь. Драгоценный, но хрупкий, — произнес в наступившей тишине Пхичит. И сейчас он тоже был серьезен, как никогда.

Юри промолчал, благодарный за возможность ничего не объяснять и ни перед кем не оправдываться.

На самом деле он не смог бы дать название чувству, которое перевернуло его жизнь. Любые слова оказались бы или грязными, или чересчур выспренными и глупыми.

Но мог проживать его всем существом — как мог дышать туманным соленым воздухом и слышать гул океана, привычный как стук сердца. Вбирать глазами недосягаемую линию горизонта, ускользавшие краски лета и тающие следы на песке, еще не тронутую гладь утреннего льда на катке Хасецу. Он все помнил — потому что запоминал с прилежанием мазохиста и намеревался провести в этих воспоминаниях ближайшую вечность.

К тому моменту, когда его позвали, Юри успел извести себя вконец и слегка задремать. Пхичит всегда действовал на него как хорошая доза успокоительного, а сон был лучшим лекарством от неразрешимых проблем. Сон — и лед, разумеется.

Феи выстроились скромной шеренгой вдоль умывальника, сверкавшего инструментами, и напоминали команду хирургов после удачной операции. Ослепленный Юри с извиняющейся улыбкой протирал захватанные спросонья очки. Нацепил очки на нос и чуть не выронил платок.

Прощайте, воздушные нимфы, здравствуй, Разбиватель Сердец, проговорил он мысленно. По крайней мере его сердце только что разлетелось вдребезги.

Виктор обернулся вокруг своей оси отточенным пируэтом. Жесткими взмахами развел в стороны руки, сжал в кулаки — правую-левую: кульминационная позировка барабанам в унисон, начало танца на последней минуте, венцом которого станет потрясающий гидроблейд. Или бесподобный ина-бауэр, освоенный Виктором еще в детстве на ковре перед телевизором. Юри не мог выбрать один из двух элементов, сколько бы ни гонял своего неутомимого ученика на ледовых тренировках, и в итоге поддался его уговорам, оставив оба.

Виктор дожидался заслуженного комплимента и горделиво, польщенно розовел. Феи-крестные сияли улыбками, Челестино простирал ладони к его цветущему лицу. Потрясал над собственной роскошной шевелюрой, взывая к Мадонне.

Юри стоял истуканом с платком в руке.

Виктор приложил палец к губам, постоял в картинном раздумье, и вдруг плавно развернулся вполоборота, замер в хищной позе колдуна, выпускающего из лука магическую стрелу. Улыбчивые глаза сузились, взгляд посерьезнел, застыл. Грозно блеснул на отведенной руке талисман.

Стены ванной, голоса вокруг исчезли. Пространство ледовой арены заполнялось чарующими звуками флейты. Вступили разрозненные удары барабанов тайко. Юри цепенел, пронзенный моментом истины. На этот раз его ученику подчинятся и небеса, и земля, и люди. Все демоны будут повержены, печати наложены. Ученик превзойдет кумира — в своем собственном новом образе. Раз и навсегда.

Не выходя из образа, Виктор ласково, понимающе усмехнулся.

Все-таки гидроблейд, решил Юри, складывая платок. Сощурился с ответной холодной пристрастностью. Представить себе фирменный прогиб в ина-бауэр с этой гуттаперчевой спиной — и без стянутых на затылке волос, при глубоком отклоне назад чуть ли не касавшихся льда…

"Лук" в руках Виктора не дрогнул, но усмешка не удержалась, поползла с лица.

— Брависсимо, — утешил его Пхичит, как всегда вовремя поймав кадр дня. Феи защебетали и сдержанно зааплодировали. Пхичит хлопнул Виктора по плечу, назвал его Ви-тяном и поклялся не светить кадр до церемонии награждения. На которой Пхичит Чуланонт, Звезда Азии и надежда остального мира фигурного катания, споет Национальную песню Таиланда. Челестино немедленно провозгласил русский тост по случаю, потрясая похмельной минералкой.

Юри вежливо вывернулся из горячих южных объятий. Со всеми почестями поблагодарив за сотворенное чудо и дав честное слово быть на банкете, выдернул Виктора за собой.

— Профессиональная ревность, — заметил Виктор со знанием дела, утомленно обмахиваясь бейсболкой. Он рассекал ночной коридор своей танцующей поступью, Юри отставал на полшага и вбирал в себя обновленный образ, насыщаясь впрок как вампир перед вечной спячкой. Высоко оголенный затылок сделал шею еще стройнее, осанку — идеально прямой. Четкая, будто нарисованная, линия выбритого виска подчеркивала скульптурный профиль. Длинная косая челка придавала образу таинственности и приковывала внимание к губам, которые словно стали еще чувственнее, мягче… Юри запнулся, поймав себя на том, что краснеет.

Виктор тряхнул льющимися прядями, отбрасывая челку с глаз, стрельнул в него взглядом сквозь ресницы и сверкнул улыбкой, как фотовспышкой.

Юри поправил узел галстука, вечно съезжавший набок, ускорил шаг. Не глядя набросил капюшон на белокурую бедовую голову.

В номере он первым делом удостоверился, что жалюзи на стене ванной исправны. Виктор следил за тем, как опускается штора, наивными глазами и обрадовался фокусу с таким простодушием, что Юри почти купился. Зато его распоряжение немедленно укладываться спать было отвергнуто с искренним негодованием, и чистоту в ванной они наводили вдвоем.

Юри помалкивал, боясь лишний раз раскрыть рот и опять напортачить, но Виктор как будто ничего не замечал. Разглагольствовал за двоих обо всем подряд, словно собирал влажными салфетками не собственные волосы, а обыкновенный мусор. Как паинька почистил зубы, нырнул под одеяло и почти мгновенно уснул, как делал это всегда, по-детски сложив под щекой ладони. Своего кольца он тоже не снимал, и к утру, Юри знал, правая рука Виктора окажется на чужой подушке — неосознанно протянутая во сне раскрытой ладонью вверх: не то просьба, не то милостыня. Юри сражался с бессонницей, отвернувшись к окну, чувствовал эту руку спиной и боялся шелохнуться или выдать себя вздохом. Виктор спал тихо и не ворочаясь; Юри час за часом слушал его беззвучное дыхание и думал, что скоро начнет галлюцинировать или свихнется от этого ожидания и протяжного мерзкого звона в ушах.

Сам себя загнав в угол, он всерьез рассчитывал выспаться хотя бы сегодня. Принял обжигающий душ, затем долго и придирчиво изучал плитки пола и сияющий чистотой умывальник, как убийца в поисках оставленных улик. Убедился, что все улики уничтожены, а вся одежда упакована для отправки в прачечную.

Погасил в ванной свет.

На цыпочках прокрался к своей кровати, опустил на тумбочку телефон, забрался в постель. Снял очки и так же осторожно, чтобы не стукнуть оправой, пристроил рядом с телефоном. Лег на подушку, натянул одеяло на плечо.

Глаза привыкали к темноте, ночное небо расстилалось за панорамным окном, белесое от огней городских улиц, изломанное голубой линией гор вдали.

— Спи, — сказал Юри вполголоса.

Виктор завозился под своим одеялом.

— Я сплю, — ответил он шепотом. — Это ты не спишь.

— И я сплю, — пробормотал Юри. С ленивым удивлением подумал, что похоже и впрямь сегодня выспится.

— Завтра все сдохнут, — спустя паузу услышал он ликующий шепот. Приоткрыл один глаз. — Все до единого, — сквозь зевок страстно пообещал Виктор. — Я не сниму капюшон на ледовой разминке. А потом, когда объявят мой выход... — он выразительно замолчал.

Юри выдохнул смешок. Виктор Никифоров, русский киллер на льду…

А что, — подумал сквозь сон. У них может получиться. Не Самурай два ноль, — но гений в сотне обличий. Если Виктор Никифоров хочет катать программы Юри Кацуки, гению придется попотеть.

— Засыпай, Виктор, — попросил Юри строже. — Иначе снова будешь отключаться до самого выхода на лед.

— Витя.

— М?..

— Ватаси ва Витя дэс. Хадзимэ... маситэ.

— Ви-тя, — покорно повторил Юри.

И правда — очень приятно, согласился с улыбкой.

Почти отключился сам — и ощутил прикосновение к своей подушке.

Секунды текли в полной тишине, но Юри знал, что не уснет, пока не скажет то, что должен. Он повернулся на другой бок, накрыл ладонью протянутую ладонь. Почувствовал невесомый вздох.

Набрался решимости взглянуть в глаза и понял, что услышан без слов.

Он переплел пальцы вместе.

— Ты не пожалеешь, клянусь, — сжав руку, зашептал Виктор с жаром, дыша в лицо мятным холодком. — На мире мы возьмем золото, не сомневайся. И олимпийское — два раза… Или три, посмотрим. И я побью еще два твоих рекорда. А какой мы теперь замутим показательный номер! Я уже все придумал, вот послушай...

Юри слушал с закрытыми глазами и покусывал сухую кожицу на губах, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— ...В детстве я хотел стащить с твоей выставки медаль и поцеловать — на удачу. Потому что ты всегда целовал свои медали. А потом… ты перестал. Зато теперь все будет хорошо. Лучше всех... Тебе понравится наш каток, меня там все знают...

Монолог на трех языках становился все бессвязнее и увлекательнее. Судя по всему, Юри Кацуки ожидала прекрасная жизнь. Ему предстояло влюбиться в город с волшебным именем _Питер_ , — в котором Юри выступал не раз, но толком его не знал, а теперь узнает и полюбит навсегда. Жить он будет в лучшем районе волшебного города, чумовая квартира только и ждет, когда будущий счастливый владелец получит призовые за первые места на обоих этапах и в финале Гран-при (будущий владелец и чемпион три раза постучал по деревянной спинке кровати) и съедет от Якова. И первым делом заведет собаку, он всю жизнь об этом мечтал. А японский он уже изучает в приложении из аппстора, потому что акцент Юри просто ужасен. Только пока не может в кандзи, потому что кандзи — дно. Правда, сестрицы Нишигори, тайные сообщники и строгие репетиторы, утверждают, что он делает потрясающие успехи...

Наконец поток самодовольных заверений иссяк и тишина вернулась, — осязаемая, теплая. Самую малость тревожная.

«Тихий ангел пролетел», — как сказал бы сам Виктор... Витя.

— Я упал, — признался Витя напоследок, — в любовь десять лет назад. Одним поцелуем тебе не отделаться.

Проговорив это заплетающимся языком, он задышал глубоко и ровно. Юри улыбался в темноту и боялся его разбудить стуком своего сердца.

Пожалуй, больше не боялся ничего. Вместо прежней тоски он чувствовал благодатный покой, который снизошел на него, как вдохновение. Наверное, постарался тихий ангел.

Юри осторожно повернул руку на подушке, коснулся расслабленных пальцев губами.

Окутанный сном, успел подумать, что его жизнь в самом деле прекрасна. Все хорошо, как и должно быть у тренера лучшего в мире чемпиона. И будет еще очень, очень долго…  
Всегда.


End file.
